Shinigami
Shinigami Shinigami , also known as death gods or soul reapers, are the guardians of human souls. They reside in what the humans call Heaven, the area known as the Soul Society. The job of the shinigami is to protect the innocent from hollows, and to perform Soul Burials, also known as Konso. During a Konso the shinigami finds a lost soul on earth , pressing against their forehead with the pommel of their Zanpakuto. This sends them into the soul society, most likely into the rukon district at first, before they spread out into other districts. In the Gotei 13 ( 13 Court Guard Squads ) Shinigami are first introduced to the Shinigami Academy after being found by one of a number of scouts, usually for above average Reiatsu. After that they are sent into one of 13 different squads: *1st squad: Leadership and Sou Taicho's personal guard *2nd squad: Reconiscence and Punishment Force *3rd squad: Information Retrieval *4th squad: Medical Division and supplies *5th squad: Kido Corps and First Response *6th squad: Internal Affairs and Law Enforcement. *7th squad* *8th squad: Mass Reinforcement division *9th squad : Counterintelligence *10th squad: Large Scale Tactics *11th squad: Offensive Tactics *12th squad: Research and Development *13th squad: Defensive tactics and External Affairs After this point they gain unseated status,and the permission to carry a katana with them for training purposes, as opposed to their wooden training sword they used at the academy. After proving themselves be it in combat or otherwise they are promoted at the captains discretion to seated level, most likely from seat 20-3, though high seating at this point is very unlikely. By that time they are able to call fourth their Zanpakuto from their own soul, and have no need for the katana. in time they learn it's name, and are introduced to the true form of the Zanpakuto, known as Shikai. Abilities Shinigami, as well as being trained heavily in the art of swordsmanship, are trained in various other arts as well. Flash step- Allows the user to move at incredible speeds and distances using a single step. Air walk- Allows the user to create air tiles using reiatsu under their feet, giving them the ability to walk on air Kido- Shinigami are able to use kido , a type of magic that is separated into two types, Hado, Offensive, and Bakudo, Tactical. They are able to use various kido spells to both cause incredible damage to their opponents, and create objects to assist in capturing their opponents, and defending themselves. Shikai- The zanpakuto's true form. Each shinigami has their own unique shikai and bankai abilities based on their history and personality. They are usually separated into two types, reiatsu based, and physical. Reiatsu based abilities generally create things such as ice, fire , water, and lightning to attack or ensnare the opponent. anything involving creations is a Reiatsu type ability. Physcial zanpakuto have effects such as an incredibly sharp edge, or boosting the abilities of the user such as their speed or strength. While not as flexible as reiatsu based Zanpakuto, they are often more potent in the one ability they have. Bankai- The second release of the zanpakuto. This ability is far more powerful and devastating than shikai, and is often only used by veteran lieutenants and captains. Bankai however, unlike shikai, must be practised extensively to be effective. It is said to take three days to reach bankai, but ten years to master it. Final, or True Bankai- The final and ultimate stage of the zanpakuto, revealing the most devastating form of the zanpakuto, and the peak of the user's abilities. This form is rarely ever reached by shinigami , even by captains. It is only used by those who wish to ensure their opponents death. Attire Shinigami, being a part of the militaristic Gotei 13 , have a very strict uniform policy. The trainees wear a white shirt with a colored robe bottom, blue for the men, red for the females. The unseated and seated up to 3rd seat wear black robes with a white obi, usually with long sleeves. Lieutenants can optionally wear a lieutenant's badge on their shoulder, displaying their squad number. Captains are allowed to wear almost anything at their discretion, but always wear a white captains coat with their squad number on the back. Members of 1st squad excluding the Head Captain wear white, unmarked haoris. *editing needed